Butters's New Father
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew is forced to take care of his cousin. (Warning: Some slash pairings.)


Disclaimer: I don't own either BtVS or South Park.

Timeline: Pre-season 6 for Buffy and after season 5 of South Park.

Andrew looked down at his cousin and felt bad, 'Butters Leopold Stotch was sent by his bastard parents to my own idiot parents and then they sent him to me,' Andrew thought as Butters looked at him with wide blue eyes.

Butters looked at Andrew and said, "Oh ghee whiz Uncle Andrew, I know you don't want me and stuff."

Jonathon and Warren were not pleased to say the least, saying that the snot nosed kid was not welcome here and now, neither was he or at least Warren said that, Jonathon just looked guilty and issued Andrew an ultimatum and Andrew lost it.

Warren kicked Andrew out and Butters was crying, Andrew looked at his small cousin and felt ill, he knew that his aunt and uncle were idiots and now because Butters had "acted up" too many times they sent him to his parents who sent him to him, Andrew knew how it was to feel unwanted and something in him snapped, he looked at Butters and said, "Butters, I'm going to take care of you, I just don't know how yet."

Butters looked at him, his eyes wide, and said, "Thank you Uncle Andrew."

Andrew hugged Butters and said, "Let's go find a place for ourselves, okay?"

He took Butters's hand in his own and said, "Come on little guy."

Butters looked up and said in a stuttering voice, "T-t-thank you Uncle Andrew."

Andrew smiled, picked Butters up and carried him, thankfully his cousin was like himself, naturally light, he held the sobbing child as best as he could and he was walking when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Andrew said, "I was taking my, I guess, kid to a motel for the night."

The man looked at him and Andrew frowned, 'I know this guy,' he thought for a moment, 'Wasn't he the librarian from the old high school?'

Rupert Giles had been mourning his almost daughter when this kid had bumped into him, the boy had the decency to look appropriately apologetic but he felt something pierce the grieving and he asked, "You have a child?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Kinda, my bastard relatives made me take him in but the guys I was living with weren't happy that I took him in and I got kicked out, we're going to a motel for the night and then I have to figure out where I am going to go from there."

Giles froze and as he looked at the soft eyed pair he realized, to his amusement, that the boy really looked like he was the father of the child.

"How old is he?" Giles asked looking at Butters.

"Oh wow mister," Butters said, "I-I-I'm e-e-e-eight years old b-b-b-but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Giles looked at them kindly and smiled, "Why don't you bring him home with me? I can't let you two spend a night in these motels."

"Umm, thank you," Andrew said as he picked up Butters and said, "Sorry, umm, I'm Andrew Wells and this is my cousin; Leopold Butters Stotch, but everyone just calls him Butters."

Giles almost laughed at the nickname and said, "I'm…"

Andrew smiled and said, "Mr. Giles, I know who you are."

"Ah," Giles said as he watched Andrew struggle to carry Butters and said, "Let me Mr. Wells."

"Umm," Andrew said, "I'm supposed to be his father now, that's what my parents told me when they gave him to me."

Giles frowned and said, "You said your relatives gave him to you?"

Andrew sighed and said, "You don't understand, my parents didn't want Butters so they gave him to me, it's how my family works; my family are kinda jerks and Butters's parents are abusive and stupid as hell, they've fucked him over so many times, neglecting and stuff and the whole town is kinda screwy even, way worse than this place."

Giles nodded and held the boy close to him and as they walked Giles looked at Andrew and said, "How old are you?"

"Umm, eighteen," Andrew said, "And yeah it's bad but I'm not passing Butters to someone else, we've both had enough of this family."

"Andrew," Giles said softly, "I wasn't judging you or criticising you but you know raising a child is hard and in this town this would only make it worse."

"No," Andrew said angrily, "I'm not raising him here and I'm sure as hell not going to take him to LA because I'm sure his uncle molested him, he's just not aware of it, and his grandmother? Oh she bullies him, this kid has it worse than I had."

Andrew sniffed and said, "Sorry, I've just had a really bad and sucky day and you, the way you're dressed, who'd you lose?"

Giles's eyes softened and said, "A girl who I considered almost my daughter, she was buried today, she died last week."

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry," Andrew said softly.

As they got to Giles's apartment Andrew took Butters from Giles and said, "Thank you Mr Giles, this is real nice of you because Butters needs a place to sleep."

Butters walked over and hugged the older man and Giles smiled as Butters took his suitcase away, Giles said, "He's such an innocent boy."

"He's like me," Andrew grumbled, "Naïve, I thought my friends wouldn't mind too much because Butters isn't a bad boy, we're both naïve, I know that but Butters? I don't want him to go through what I had to go through."

Giles looked at Andrew and said, "This is very big of you, I understand why you have to do this but why alone?"

"Because my fucking family won't help us, they don't care much for me or Butters," Andrew said, "So it's up to me to be his daddy. God, this isn't good, oh god!"

Giles's face softened and said, "Oh, I'm sure it's going to be alright but you've already shown some strength now Andrew."

"God, no it's not," Andrew said as he broke down, "Here it is first fucking night with my kid now and I had to accept a handout from a new person."

Giles hugged Andrew and said, "Dear boy, I offered and besides, everyone needs some help once in a while, right?"

Andrew nodded and said, "This may change your mind about hugging me but I'm gay, I'm pretty sure I loved Warren."

Giles laughed and said, "I never minded hugging men before, regardless of their sexual orientation."

Andrew sniffled and said, "But I can't raise Butters here or anywhere his parents can mess him up."

"Rest tonight," Giles said softly, "You can sleep next to Butters, if you want to that is Andrew."

"I, umm, thank you," Andrew said as he got up and crawled into the bed with Butters, who quickly snuggled to Andrew and Andrew whispered, "Good boy."

The next day Andrew was awoken by Butters who mumbled, "Uncle Andrew, there's a whole lotta people here and they umm…"

Andrew looked out and saw a group of people drinking and frowned, Mr Giles was coming from a funeral so maybe they were having a wake?

Butters hid behind him and said, "Uncle Andrew are they your friends? Cause if they're like that guy you were making goo-goo eyes at I don't like them."

Andrew shrugged and said, "I have no idea kiddo, let me go out first then I'll come back in and tell you if it's alright."

Giles cursed, he had forgotten that they had decided to hold the Wake here today rather than on the same day he had wanted to discuss things, he wanted to help Andrew out.

Everyone looked up and Andrew felt kinda self-conscious and said, "Uh, hi."

Giles quickly introduced Andrew and Andrew brought Butters out, once he was sure they weren't hostile towards them.

Butters looked at all the people and said, "Hi, I'm Butters."

Andrew turned red and said, "Sorry, he's my, I guess, kid now."

One of the other guys nodded and said, "You look kind of familiar."

Andrew looked at the red haired kid, shuddered and said, "Yeah before you joined the band you used to bully me."

The man looked stricken as Andrew pulled the little boy away from him.

"Sorry," the red haired boy said, "But why do you have an eight year old? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."

"Eh, why not," Andrew said and told Butters's story and why he was here and why he was going to leave Sunnydale.

"Alone?" the dark haired kid asked, "Why?"

"Because I know the crap that goes on in this town and I'd rather not have Butters near it, mind you it'd probably be safer for Butters here than his hometown. I mean that town is weirder than here, probably worse too, I mean South Park is a bad town, the last time I was there I saw some little boy in an orange parka get mauled by a bear before my eyes and then there was these two boys who just watched and one said, "Oh my god, you killed Kenny!" and the other boy said, "You bastards!" But then a few days later the same boys were talking to this same kid, Kenny was his name. I personally think the kid's under some kinda curse."

As the people introduced themselves to Andrew and began to talk to him and pay their respects to the girl, Andrew didn't recognize the name but offered his condolences and Butters offered his own condolences.

Oz sat next to Andrew and said, "So, umm, you're going to raise the kid alone huh?" Andrew nodded and Oz mumbled, "Nice and I really am sorry about bullying you, I was such a bastard when I was younger."

"Well gee whiz Uncle Andrew," Butters said, "He said sorry to you, I think you should be nice and say you forgive him."

Andrew turned pink as everyone laughed and a blonde woman smiled and said, "You know Andrew, your nephew is right."

"I guess," Andrew said as he nodded towards Oz.

"See Uncle Andrew," Butters said, "Don't you feel better now?"

Andrew shrugged and Butters snuggled into his new caretaker's body, happy to have a family member who wouldn't ground him or make him feel all yucky.

"Though," Andrew said with a shudder, "I'll have to get your school records and that may require a trip to your home, hopefully not."

Butters snuggled into Andrew's arms and Andrew smiled softly, "But anyways, I'll leave you guys to your wake," and picked Butters up and carried him into the room Mr. Giles gave him.

"Uncle Andrew," Butters said, "We gonna be alright?"

Andrew frowned and thought to himself, he couldn't lie to Butters but he didn't want Butters to be upset, he looked at Butters and said, "We're together kiddo, okay?"

Butters nodded and hugged Andrew when someone opened the door and Andrew made a face, it was Oz who had brought in a plate of food.

Oz muttered, "Tara made a lot of food."

"Oh, umm, thanks," Andrew said as he offered Butters some food.

"You really think he should be moved from Sunnydale?" Oz said, "It's not the worse place."

"I know it's not," Andrew said, "Butters came from the worse place but this place isn't good for nothing and Butters deserves a happy childhood."

"But if you need a ride someplace," Oz said, "I'll give you a hand, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Andrew said softly, "That's, umm, nice of you."

Butters snuggled next to Andrew and said, "Thank you Mr. Oz."

Oz raised an eyebrow and said, "You're welcome."

"Now," Andrew said, "I'm getting out of this crap-hole town."

TBC

Who should come with Andrew to help with Butters? How will the person that comes with Andrew to help with Butters react to South Park? Will they be responsible for one of Kenny's crazy and unfortunate deaths?

How will they react to Cartman?

AN: Andrew will be in a slash relationship but only from the BtVS side of the crossover as most of the adult males in South Park are just plain stupid.

Please rate and review.


End file.
